


She hits like ecstasy

by Euripides_Thirst (westminsterabi)



Category: Medea - Euripides
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, I have too much time on my hands, Lesbians, Medusa - Freeform, PWP, idk abi why did you do this, literally this is in the poorest taste ever, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminsterabi/pseuds/Euripides_Thirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medea seduces Jason's wife, Little Creusa. Pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She hits like ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> For underage purposes, assume Creusa's 17. 
> 
> The title is from 'Greek Tragedy' by The Wombats.

“Oh, my young breastless girl,” cooed Medea, entering the bedchamber in darkness. There was only one lamp illuminated, and it threw Medea’s cheekbones into sharp relief, casting orange and yellow shadows across her face. Little Creusa jumped; she’d been half asleep, and here was the woman she’d spent the last months in terror of, here.

 

“Have you come to kill me?” asked Little Creusa, her lips trembling. “They’ll kill you for this.” She pulled the cover of her bed over her forehead, as if hiding would stop Medea from murdering her.

 

Medea took several slow steps into the room, as if she were a predator coming in for the kill. After all, her prey was caught in her trap. There was no need to rush.

 

“Not at all,” Medea murmured seductively, moving closer and closer. “I’ve come to give you what Jason never could.”

 

Little Creusa’s eyes widened above the sheet. “You mean…” she trailed off.

 

“Yes,” said Medea, gesturing her hands upward to show that she had no weapon.

 

“But…aren’t you here to take Jason from me?” asked the yellow-haired child of wealth and power. “Aren’t you here to kill me so that my blood runs on the floor of the house? So that you can take him back?” Her voice grew shrill, and her eyes began darting frantically around the room, as if searching for an escape.

 

“I am far past wanting Jason,” said Medea, her back arching towards the girl, the flames flickering over her face. She prowled, moving closer and closer to the bed. How ironic, she thought, that she was to seduce this girl in just the very place that she had indeed dreamed of murdering her. But this…this was much better.

 

“Oh _Medea!_ ” she cried out loud, throwing aside the sheet, glowing with Sapphic desire. “Oh _Medea!_ Fuck me like Jason has never fucked me!” She tore her bedclothes off in one gesture and threw them aside, where the fell at the foot of the bed. She thought of something. “But, but what if someone hears?”

 

“I’ve taken care of that,” Medea reassured her, practically purring as she lowered herself onto the bed and crawled toward Creusa on all fours. Creusa placed her hands on Medea’s shoulders as Medea thought privately that even if Creusa was a pillow princess, it would give her great pleasure to make her cum. The ecstasy of hearing that shriek of Creusa’s, and knowing that Jason would never be able to make her shriek as Medea had…made Medea shiver with pleasure.

 

She removed Creusa’s underwear delicately and licked her lips with anticipation, while Creusa lay there, waiting for the pleasure to hit her. The poor girl had probably never come in her life. Even now, her body was quivering with pleasure. “Fuck me!” she yelled, loud enough for all of Corinth to hear. “Fuck me!”

 

Medea leaned down, burying her face in the delicate curls, giving Creusa’s persimmon seed one good lick while she cried out with the pleasure. _If only she knew what was coming next_ , Medea thought with anticipation. She began running her tongue back and forth, around and in spirals. She went slowly at first, and then sped up, while Creusa’s thighs began to shift rhythmically. Creusa began to pant, balled up a fist, and pounded the mattress, gasping, drawing breath in short bursts. The pleasure had to be more than the girl was used to, thought Medea, as she lifted her face to look Creusa in the eyes.

 

“Keep going, you bitch!” exclaimed Creusa, caught up entirely in the lust of the moment.

 

“Have patience, woman,” said Medea, giving her fingers one good lick before inserting them into Creusa’s crevice, pumping them rhythmically in and out, while Creusa cried out in short intervals, _uh, uh uh._ She started tightening and loosening around Medea’s fingers, and began humping them uncontrollably.

 

“That’s it, darling, don’t cum yet,” said Medea. “Don’t cum yet.”

 

A sensation of warmth was spreading all throughout Creusa’s body, and Medea could feel herself growing aroused as well, although it would take some work to get her up to the point where she could cum. She began gyrating against nothing at all, while her fingers were still inside Creusa, who was going quiet, but still breathing hard.

 

“That’s it…” she said, feeling Creusa tightening against her, listening to her rough pants, waiting for the moment when she could…

 

“Don’t stop!” she shrieked, as if it were a matter of life and death.

 

“I won’t, darling,” purred Medea, just as they heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

 

“Who is com—“ but Creusa was cut off as Medea rubbed her thumb roughly against Creusa’s clit, and Creusa screamed, the waves of pleasure flowing over her body while she twisted and writhed on the mattress.

 

There was a pounding at the door. Jason barged into the room.

 

“What have you done?” he yelled, and upon noticing his wife, cried, “I knew it! I knew it before I saw it!”

 

“I have done it,” said Medea triumphantly. “And your wife’s a squirter.”

           

           


End file.
